Stories to a War
by Winged Senea
Summary: PoR: Random support conversations I thought would be interesting. UPDATED! 8th UP! Haar/Ulki! R&R please
1. Makalov Soren Support

Senea: Hello everyone and welcome to the fic. I had thought up of some random support conversations that I thought would be interesting to write so, here I am. All of them will be Fire Emblem 9, or Path of Radiance so I hope you enjoy!

Disclamier: I own NOTHING!

And the first one is:

Makalov/Soren support

C Support

Makalov: Oooh…Where's that sister of mine? I need to ask her for some money. Those games at that pub seemed so interesting, I thought I might try my hand at some. Now where's her tent?

Soren: (appears) …Makalov.

Makalov: GAH!! Oh…H-hello there, um…

Soren: Soren.

Makalov: Yes, yes, right! Soren! The staff officer who helped paid off my debts! I can't thank you enough for that!

Soren: …

Makalov: Um, well. Oh! Do you know where Marcia is? I've been meaning to ask her something. It's very important.

Soren: Really?

Makalov: Uh-huh! We have a great bond, her and I. We do anything and everything for each other, as I'm sure you know already.

Soren: Hmm…

Makalov: Oh but I need to speak with her right away. Have you seen her?

Soren: No…And I suggest you don't look for her.

Makalov: Oh? Um, is that right?

Soren: Everyone in this camp, including your sister, has been told specifically to not lend you any money. Especially considering that you merely lose it gambling. This way, we insure that you do not keep going into debt and for us to pay for them again. Keep that in mind. (leaves)

Makalov: Aw, nuts! Did he hear me when I said that? He sure is scary….Oh dear, now how can I get some money?

B Support

Makalov: Ah! Soren! Just the person I wanted to see!

Soren: Hello Makalov…

Makalov: Hello…Um…

Soren: …

Makalov: Er…well, um…

Soren: Yes?

Makalov: …Nice weather today isn't it?

Soren: …I, suppose. If you'll excuse me…

Makalov: Ah! Wait, wait. That's not what I wanted to say.

Soren: Oh?

Makalov: Well, let's see here…Come on Makalov, you can do it… Is there any way that I could do some extra work to get just little bit of money?

Soren: …And what did you have in mind?

Makalov: Oh, well…I never thought that far into it. Perhaps you could give me a suggestion?

Soren: If you wish for something, merely asking without a plan to go further makes it useless. Come up with something yourself, and I'll see if it's even reasonable. If not, then stop wasting my time.

Makalov: …Really? Oh thank you thank you thankyou! I'll come up with something really great. You'll see. Luck is on my side tonight. (leaves)

Soren: Just for pocket money, he's willing to put in some effort. Perhaps I should discuss Ike about it. Sigh…He's really such a nuisance.

A Support

Makalov: Oh boy, nothing. Nothing at all! I have the worst luck! I can't even think of a simple job to earn something!

Soren: (appears) …

Makalov: Maybe I should just give up and accept that I will be broke for the rest of the war…or the rest of my LIFE!!

Soren: …

Makalov: My dear sister has a loser for a brother. One that has failed the goddess and his family and friends…

Soren: …Makalov…

Makalov: GAH!! Don't hurt me please! I don't want to be killed!!

Soren: Excuse me?

Makalov: I'm too young to die!! You will be breaking a family's….Oh….S-Soren, you, you startled me! H-hello.

Soren: Hello.

Makalov: About that….

Soren: I will pay it no mind. As per your request…

Makalov: I didn't find anything at all to do. I even asked the laguz if they needed help. Lethe nearly bit my head off…

Soren: I take it that means you could not find anything for extra pay?

Makalov: You got it. Oh well, I'll just be going now. Sorry for being a bother…

Soren: Makalov.

Makalov: Yes?

Soren: How well are you with inventory?

Makalov: Hmm?

Soren: As of late, the stock and inventory in the convoy has been out of date. Normally Titania assists me, but she is busy with other duties. I spoke with Ike and he agreed to let you help. For a small fee, of course. Do you accept?

Makalov: A-accept? Of course I do! Thank you very much Soren, you will not regret it! I—

Soren: It comes with conditions as well.

Makalov: Gulp…What kind of conditions?

Soren: Although the money you earn during this duty will not go towards your debt with us, it will be supervised so that you can not…exceed your limit. Also, if you are not doing a good job or you use too much of your money, the duty will be taken away and there will be no further openings. Do you still agree to this knowing the circumstances?

Makalov: Of course! I will make sure that I won't let you down, Soren, sir. When do we start?

Soren: Right now. You can start by listing all the weapons we have in the convoy and how well they are in shape.

Makalov: Alright.

Soren: You are to make sure to note whether or not we can or should sell them.

Makalov: Uh-huh…

Soren: Then, you can make sure everyone is properly equipped with items such as vulneries and antitoxins.

Makalov: O-okay…

Soren: That's all for now. I will check up on you in a couple of hours. Make sure it's all finished when I get back. (leaves)

Makalov: …Maybe I should reconsider… Oh well, it shouldn't be as hard as he made it sound…I hope.

Senea:...Finished YAY!! Oh well you guys be the judge. The reason for this one was in a base conversation Ike mentioned to Makalov Soren paid off everyone, then after reading Astrids/Makalovs suport about him thinking Soren would turn him into a newt I couldn't resist! Review please, if you must flame, be creative! Let me learn how to improve. Thank you


	2. Ike Stefan Support

Ike/Stefan support

Senea: Yeah! Second chapter!! And only two reviews. Sniff. Oh well, people seemed to be interested…slightly. Sorry for the late updae, before I knew it, it was anime north then weeks had gone by and I was like O.O Stupid work and lazyness…This one is Ike and Stefan, cause well, they're both swordsmen and when they talked in the epilogue it felt like they knew each other so yeah. So enjoy another support conversation!

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I DO own Fire Emblem….HAH happy April fools…or late one. And now for something completely different…I actually don't own it. Who reads these things anyways?

* * *

Ike/Stefan support

C Support

Ike: Hiyaaa! Haaaa!

Stefan: Ah, General Ike, well met.

Ike: Hm? Oh, hello Stefan. Have you been there long?

Stefan: Only for a moment. I was curious to see how well you have improved and if you were willing to spar with me again?

Ike: I still have bruises from the last time. You really go all out. It took all my strength just to guard!

Stefan: If I took an easy, then what would there be to learn from only half effort swings? Do you wish me to not train you?

Ike: No! No, that's not it. I don't mind training like that at all. My father did the same. He said that if your opponent fights with all your strength then you will be able to see their limits. That way, you can test yourself and try to exceed them.

Stefan: Your father is quite right about that. It seems he was a good man.

Ike: He was. That's why I learnt so much from him.

Stefan: Then we must not tarnish your father's name! Draw your sword, General, and we will see how well you dance with your blade!

Ike: Haaaaaaa!

B Support

Ike: Stefan!

Stefan: Hello, Ike. How are you faring?

Ike: I'm sore all over but I had a great time training.

Stefan: I'm glad you did, you are a very fast learner. You even took some well, precise swings at me. I feel that you might be at my level by the time this war comes to an end.

Ike: Hey! Even if you can't teach me anymore, I would still appreciate you sparring with me.

Stefan: That is good to hear…But do you not tire of always fighting? What have you done that has not been circled around drawing your sword?

Ike: Well, not much, really. Not since this war started. There's so much to do as a general, even with Titania and Soren helping. I spend a lot of my free time sparring or talking with everyone.

Stefan: Such times cause many of us to look at one short path, whether to fight or run, here is little else to be done. With that path, though, you will get exhausted before the war is done…Make sure you take plenty of rest. Not only to sleep but also to stop and feel like there is no war…

Ike: That sounds a bit hard to do right now…

Stefan: I see…then if you can not do so on your own, then allow me to train you in those arts as well.

Ike: Huh? What?

Stefan: Ah but perhaps at a latter date, I have spoken for too long and am expected elsewhere. Take care, General, and consider what I have said. (leaves)

Ike: Hmm…

A Support

Ike: Hello Stefan, how are you?

Stefan: …Hmm? Oh, hello General Ike. Can I be of service to you?

Ike: I just came by to check up on you. You got into a nasty fight with that Daein soldier and I wanted to make that you weren't wounded to seriously.

Stefan: Heh, I am faring as well as to be expected. Though it seems I will not be able to spar for awhile. A day at least. Pity…Hmm? General?

Ike: Yes?

Stefan: What is that you are carrying?

Ike: These? Oh well, since it looked like you got hurt really badly, I thought I would bring you something to eat. We could sit and talk for awhile. You know, take a easy.

Stefan: It seems you have given my words some thought, I'm glad.

Ike: I'm still not that great at it, everyone says I look too tense when I'm trying to relax. But I am trying. I even feel a bit better after awhile, more charged I guess.

Stefan: If you can relax even for a while, you will be able to fight for that much longer. Remember that, general.

Ike: I will...Stefan…How do you know so much? Not only are you a skilled fighter, but you know so much about almost everything. Did you study a lot somewhere?

Stefan: I…I've lived a bit longer then most beorc here. Through all those years, I have gained much in terms of wisdom and skill.

Ike: Really? How old are you? You look a bit like Shinons age…

Stefan: Ha ha, more like double his age, even more. And there is more years to come.

Ike: You're kidding, right? You'd be older then my father then!! Beorc don't live that long.

Stefan: …Hmm, I see…

Ike: Huh? See what?

Stefan: Perhaps when the war has ended, I will tell you my secret, if someone else has not already.

Ike: What are you talking about?

Stefan: Nothing, really. Now then, let's have that stew before it gets any colder.

Ike: Oh, right.

* * *

Senea: FINISHED! Gawd this one took forever…and Stefan reminds me a bit of Bastian…but he sort of acted like that in the game so I suppose it works. Plus ending is crappy. I can never finish things well. Anywho…

OH, if you want to make requests, you are welcome to it…I just have to make sure I can pull them off. I'll try to get the Volke/Stefan one going (His only support doesn't show very much but I will try Ordinary Fan).

More still to come, I have more then ten in my head, many with Soren, of course, and Ike, who talks to too many people anyways and random ones too (Nephenee and Titania??). Review please and tell what you think. Give me some imput here people!


	3. Stefan Volke Support

Senea: Hey sports fans! This one is a request! I actually manage to make one YAY!! This one is for An Ordinary Fan. The reason I chose this kind of conversation for the two was why else would they talk to each other XD Plus Stefan mentioned something similar to this in his talk with Mordecai so I tried to elaborate on what could've happened. So, here you guys go!

Disclaimer: If you don't own Fire Emblem clap your hands! CLAP! If you don't own Fire Emblem stomp your feet! STOMP! If you don't own Fire Emblem and you really wanna rub it in, if you don't own Fire Emblem then fall off a cliff! BAM!

Volke/Stefan Support

C Support

Stefan: HOLD! You there!

Volke: …Eh? Are you talking to me?

Stefan: Yes, I am. You are Volke, are you not?

Volke: That depends whose asking.

Stefan: I thought as much, Volke. You may not remember, but I am…

Volke: Stefan, hired in the group after the desert battle. A swordsman of skill and one of my former employers.

Stefan: I see you do remember then.

Volke: All interesting employers and missions are easy to remember. Yours especially, though why you had dropped it at the last minute I'll never know.

Stefan: …

Volke: You paid in full even without the job being finished so that was the end of the contract so I can't complain. Unless you want to renew?

Stefan: No.

Volke: Then if you have no other business with me we're finished talking. (leaves)

Stefan: …

B Support

Volke: Stefan.

Stefan: Hmm? Hello, Volke. How are you faring?

Volke: Before we get into any of that I want you to answer something for me.

Stefan: Oh? And what would the assassin Volke, need anything from a swordsman of the sands?

Volke: I'm just curious is all. Why was it that you stopped the contract? The day we were to begin, you seemed fine.

Stefan: …

Volke: Everything had gone smoothly and I had done what you ask. We were ready to kill your target. Then you stopped and told me to do the same.

Stefan: Yes, I did. What is the problem?

Volke: The problem is that why had we stopped. You said so yourself; He was scum that deserved to be terminated. You had him in your grasp and faltered. I saw that you had wanted to take your vengeance and yet you decided not to. Mind telling me the reason why?

Stefan: After any contract has been expired, that job should be enclosed and never to reopen. You of all people should know this, Volke.

Volke: That's all you have to say?

Stefan: Yes, that is. Farwell assassin, may our meetings be far between. (leaves)

Volke: Hmm.

A Support

Stefan: Ah, Volke. There you are. I have been looking for you.

Volke: Stefan. I thought you wanted our meetings to be far between?

Stefan: I, must apologize, Volke. When you had started to say what had happened that day…My mind refused to hear anymore. I needed to think and clear my mind before recalling that day ever again. I am sorry if I sounded…brash.

Volke: Heh. I have had far worse then that in my business.

Stefan: True enough…The person who I had wanted dead those years ago…Had caused great grief in my life. Because of what I am…many things in my life were harsh. Unfortunately, that was one of the first of many, many bumps that I had over this lifetime.

Volke: …That's all?

Stefan: It was quite a long time ago, when I was only setting out for revenge against people who had treated me with such hatred. He was the first to do so, so I felt that it was only right for me to kill him first. I wanted them to feel what they had done to me all of those years...

Volke: So then what had made you stop?

Stefan: …When I saw him. His family, a home, a life, something that I had once, I didn't want to take it away from him like so many others had done to me. Revenge only would have led to more revenge, even making beorc hate our kind more so. I didn't want anymore hatred spread around this world more then there already was. Especially if it meant causing more pain and suffering for my bretheren and other beorc.

Volke: And?

Stefan: Heh. That is all there is to tell my friend. But let me ask you something in return for my story.

Volke: Oh? And what is that?

Stefan: Why so curious of your previous employers? Normally men such as yourself would hardly be this sociable with someone from the past for a mere encounter.

Volke: Call it...Curiosity.

Stefan: Curiosity?

Volke: I was curious. Many people in my business have many different reasons why they hire me, when something strange or interesting occurs, I like to know why.

Stefan: What reasons do they give you?

Volke: Normally people give me the reason for money or inheritance. Others are for jealousy and greed. Revenge is also pretty common, just like you had been planning. All of the missions I had received were all executed, without fail. Yours, was quite possibly the first one who ever had the heart to stop what he had wanted to accomplish.

Stefan: Is that so?

Volke: It is. People are quite interesting when you see their true colours, esoecially if only one little thing brought them over the edge.

Stefan: Yes. People are truly selfish and easy to manipulate. But, others out there are kind hearted and considerate of others. There are too many different people to lump into one category and leave it at that...Let's just hope that the people who are with us right now, never turn out the way some of us have become. Then perhaps this war will ruly end the hatred people hold in their hearts.

Volke: Oh I doubt that. If they were those kind of people, we wouldn't have sided with them in the first place. Or, at least continued to be by their side.

Stefan: Which makes them all the more interesting to be with.

Volke: Heh. I suppose.

* * *

Senea: That was a horrible ending, I'm sorry. I just couldn't really figure out how to leave it, so this was the best I could come up with. Also Volke is probabbly way off because he only has one support to rely on and it wasn't much help. But I tried. Stefan seems also off, but I think the reason being is that he got into an uncomfortable situation, which is weird in itself by anyways .

Sorry for the late updates. Although it is summer, I'm working a lot or hanging out with my friends. And when I get time off, I'm usually busy :( which sucks a lot but what can you do. So updates for everything will be slightly slow, in case you haven't noticed yet.

Please review though. Reviews make it all the while, plus it might give me more incentive to update faster. ideas are welcomed as well!


	4. Soren Lethe Support

Senea: Alright! Another one, it's even a request again too! YEAH! This one goes out to Guardianangelzelos and bob. Since two people voted for it, I tried to put more priority on it. I think it turned out pretty good, considering they are two insulting people that hate the other…It was hard to see how they would talk to each other the first time. They wouldn't talk to each other unless forced I think. Thank God for the '…' helps out soooo much. As you can see when you read it.

Disclaimer: No one reads these thing anyways so why bother? I still don't own it, and it's not going to change while I'm still alive. Leave me alone will you!

Soren/Lethe Support

C Support

Lethe: Hmm…

Soren: (Appears) …Can I help you?

Lethe: …And what makes you think I need your help?

Soren: You've been standing outside my tent for awhile. Either you're lost or you just like the view.

Lethe: Grr…I…I can't find where Commander Ike is. You beorc disrupt my nose with all that armour so I can't tell what's what and who's who!

Soren: You sub-humans always seem to find an excuse for everything, don't you? Why don't you try actually looking around for yourself instead of standing there looking like an idiot?

Lethe: Hss, what did you say human?!

Soren: You heard me, or are you deaf as well? Heh, are you all so dumb that you can't understand us? I guess I gave you sub-humans too much credit.

Lethe: Why you…If we weren't under orders from our king, I would tear you into shreds little human! I've heard enough from you. Keep your guard or else you might lose your head. (leaves)

Soren: Humph, who does she think she is? Filthy sub-human…

B Support

Soren: …

Lethe: (appears) Hey! You!

Soren: Hmm? Oh…If it isn't you…

Lethe: Grr…Look, I don't have time to argue with you today, maybe some other time…I have a question, though, and it looks like you can answer me…

Soren: I thought that you were toO smart for us beorc? What could you possibly want with someonen you think is beneath you?

Lethe: Hiss! What is the matter with you?! Out of everyone here, you are the only one who isn't even remotely trying to make an effort to close the gap between beorc and laguz.

Soren: Because I know your kind, for what they really are. When it comes down to it, all of you only care for your own kind and you don't care who gets in your way, even with your allies. You'd rather see a beorc die on the streets then see your kind get scratched. And we saw it too, when your king practically refused to help the princess when she came to your aid. With the history like it is, I doubt that any of these relations would actually turn into something remotely decent. I don't trust you sub-humans and I never will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then to speak to you. And never come by to speak to me again! (leaves)

Lethe: …What was that all about? Could he really hate us that much? …Are there so many humans like that, that there would be no hope for any stronger bonds between the two races?

A Support

Lethe: Soren…

Soren: …What is it? I thought I told you—

Lethe: Yes, yes I know…I…I just came here to apologize…

Soren: You…Apologize…For what?

Lethe: For…For the first time we met, giving the order to kill you and for, all the times that we had fought. I suppose I didn't help the situation much with insulting you. I should have been…more tolerant.

Soren: …

Lethe: I realize that relations with our races have never been…steady, but our king seems to want to change this and put in an effort to let the scars heal. Your employer also seems to share these thoughts. So, if there were more people like that, what you said wouldn't be true.

Soren: …

Lethe: That's all I had to say to you…I hope to see you on the battlefield… (turns to leave)

Soren: …Lethe…

Lethe: Hn? What?

Soren: I…I accept your, apology…And I…I suppose I should apologize as well.

Lethe: Oh? The beorc can apologize, fancy that.

Soren: Heh, you should talk…But I am…Sorry for what I had said earlier…I never really gave it any thought that any sort of laguz could be pleasant or kind…I had assumed that all laguz were the same but I was wrong it seems.

Lethe: Oh?

Soren: Both you and Mordecai and the other laguz have been very helpful against this fight and with their help…We just might be able to beat these Daein soldiers and reclaim Crimea. You also have made many friends in this army and vice versa.

Lethe: I'm glad that we are of 'helpful' to you beorc. It looks like your books gave you false information on us.

Soren: Huh? What are you talking about?

Lethe: All you beorc seem to only read about us and hear tales, so I thought that was where your opinion came from.

Soren: It wasn't from any book…It was…

Lethe: Huh?

Soren: …Nothing…Would you say that this is a start to closing those scars that you had said before?

Lethe: Since we became companions, I think anything is possible now, beorc.

* * *

Senea: Whoa this one is a strange one. I tried to get with what happened to Soren as a kid into here a bit, and Lethe hopefully is enough in character, I never really get a chance to use her. The ending is of course always off, but hey, almost all the supports end off somewhat to this sort of ending. This one seems really...odd.

So, what do you think? Any suggestions on conversations are always appreciated. I have around 17 now to work on but the more the merrier I guess…This is going to be almost never ending I think XD Oh well, it makes it that much more fun to write and enjoy, right?


	5. Lethe Mia Support

Senea: Alright! Another one! Whoot! This one isn't a request, I just sort of had it stuck in my head for some reason or other. I don't think that it came out right but it's done. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I've checked the credits of both games I've written about and I do not see my name anywhere!

* * *

Lethe/Mia Support

C Support

Mia: Haaa! Hyaaa! Shaaa! Whew. That's all for today. I wonder if I could get boss and see if he wants to spar. Or maybe I could see of I could get my fortune told again…Hmm? I sense something…Hey! You! Come out from behind those bushes or else I'll cut you out!

Lethe: (appears) …

Mia: Oh! Lethe! Hello! I thought you were some Daein scum, or at least my arch rival…Don't do that anymore okay? Don't want to hurt one of our own allies.

Lethe: …Sorry.

Mia: So, what were you doing over there?

Lethe: I was…Watching you practice. You seem to have quite some skill, especially for being a—

Mia: Being a what? A woman? I'll have you know that women fighting is completely normal!

Lethe: For being a beroc…

Mia: Oh…Oh sorry. Normally that's what everyone says to me and I hate it. Normally I prove them wrong by beating them at their own game. Ha! Take that you idiots!

Lethe: ...

Mia: Huh. Oh, sorry. I got carried away…Do laguz care about it as much as the beroc do?

Lethe: Ha! Hardly. I'm a commander of my own unit back in Gallia! For laguz of any kind, all that matters is power. If you have it, then it doesn't matter your gender.

Mia: Wow, I wish it were like that for beorcs. Normally they say I should be plowing fields and having a family, not wandering around being a lowlife mercenary.

Lethe: Pah. Hu—Berocs can't seem to think of themselves stepping out of any normality.

Mia: At least Commander Ike doesn't think so. He says as long as you give it your all, then you should do whatever you want!

Lethe: Huh. He has a good philosophy.

Mia: Yup. And that's why I'm staying with his little group. Plus, I love his sword style.

Lethe: …

Mia: Oh wow I need to go! Nice talking to you Lethe! We should do it more some time! Bye! (leaves)

Lethe: She's quite a lively beorc…

B Support

Mia: Oh! Lethe!

Lethe: Hmm? Oh, Mia. Hello. What is it?

Mia: I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there. I was worried when those thugs jumped me. I could have held off two of them, but the other three were harder. Thanks for your help!

Lethe: It wasn't anything personal. Losing any human would make more work fall onto me and my comrades. I can't stand that.

Mia: Right…Well, thanks again! I owe you one.

Lethe: …You're welcome…

Mia: Hmm? What's up? You look down…

Lethe: Why are you being so nice to me?

Mia: Huh? Why? Well, we're comrades in arms. Plus I thought we were friends. Why the strange question?

Lethe: Ha! Laguz and beorc, friends? How long can you say that will happen?

Mia: Huh?

Lethe: I...Excuse me, I have to go... (leaves)

Mia: Wait, what? Hang on a second, Lethe! ...What's going on?

A Support

Mia: Whew…There you are Lethe. I've been searching the entire base for you…

Lethe: ...

Mia: You even know when I'm coming too. As soon as I'm close enough to talk to you, you bolt off. Even when you're talking to someone.

Lethe: I don't think Deputy Commander Titania minded that time.

Mia: You should have seen Shinon after you bumped into him, though. It was priceless.

Lethe: …What do you want?

Mia: Right! Well...The last time we talked you seemed pretty upset and said all those random things…Why, though? I thought that it didn't matter if you were laguz or beorc, so, why the change of heart?

Lethe: I…I am still uncomfortable around you beorcs and sometimes my pride gets the best of me. ALso, I haven't had the courage to apolgize for my...brashness. So I have been avoiding until I could.

Mia: Oh...

Lethe: I…I'm sorry.

Mia: Nah, that's all right, Lethe. To tell you the truth, I'm still weirded out by you laguz. No offense or anything.

Lethe: ...Oh?

Mia: But since I started talking to you and getting to know you guys, you're alright to hang out with. And you sure come in handy with a fight, I don't think I've lived this long without your help.

Lethe: Same here. You beorc are quite agile and efficient in battle. Some of you are even better then my own units at home.

Mia: Haha. Glad to hear it, Lethe.

Lethe: ...

Mia: Hmm, say, I've got an idea.

Lethe: What?

Mia: Why don't we go into town tonight, you know, to celebrate this friendship. We can even get our fortunes told! See just how much luck we have.

Lethe: Fortunes?

Mia: Yeah. And maybe you get to see who the special someone is. For me, I need to know my archrival.

Lethe: ...Okay.

Mia: So, what'd you say, Lethe. Interested?

Lethe: Yes, that sounds like...fun.

Mia: Alright! Let's go!

* * *

Senea: I think this one was a bit off character. Both of them I haven't used in such a long time...hopefully it was interesting though...Alright this ones the worst one...sorry...

This one's so freaking short! What happened??

Thanks for reading and I would be even more thankful if you leave a review! Requests are good as well!


	6. Titania Geoffrey Support

Senea: Whew, finally got one out again. I swear, the more I wrtie these things, the harder they become...Anyways. This one wasn't a request and I apologized, but this managed to gt in my head and was the only one writing even decently.

Disclaimer: When pigs fly. When they grow wings an dfly around as birds are pecking them for meat.

* * *

Titania/Geoffrey Support

C Support

Geoffrey: Excuse me.

Titania: Hmm...? Oh, yes?

Geoffrey: I am Geoffrey, Commander of the Royal Knights of Crimea. And you are?

Titania: I'm, Titania, deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. A pleasure to meet you.

Geoffrey: Hmm...

Titania: What is it?

Geoffrey: For some reason you seem awfully familiar. Have we met before? Did you ever reside in Melior?

Titania: ...I used to, but I haven't been there for quite a long time.

Geoffrey: Then please forgive...I was sure you reminded me of someone...

Titania: It's quite alright. Well, I must get going, until we meet again...(leaves)

Geoffrey: ...

B Support

Geoffrey: Lady Titania! Please hold for one moment!

Titania: Oh, Geoffrey well met. How are you? And please, call me Titania.

Geoffrey: Alright, Titania, I am well. And you?

Titania: As well as to be expected, considering the situation.

Geoffrey: I am glad to hear that...Titania?

Titania: Yes?

Geoffrey: Did you ever go into service for the Royal Knights?

Titania: Um...

Geoffrey: Your fighting style is quite similar to the one that we use in combat. Also, there had been a few stories about a red-clad knight of your description.

Titania: Oh? Really?

Geoffrey: She had been one of the top knights in all of the knights. Her courage and valor were known throughout the entire army. Then, she had gone on an exchange in Gallia, afterwards no one knew where she had went.

Titania: ...

Geoffrey: Tell me, Titania...Are you that same knight?

Titania: That...That was a long time age. I...

Geoffrey: So you are! It is an honour to finally meet you. I had heard so many tales of you and other such knights that it helped in my decision to become an even better commander.

Titania: Ah, well...Thank you...

Geoffrey: But why had you left? You were an excellent Knight, and you could've had great opportunities.

Titania: I appreciate the sentiments, but I felt I had a greater calling when I went to Gallia. I liked helping out people without a title to uphold. That's why I've stayed with these mercenaries. I'm sure you understand.

Geoffrey: I do. You were needed there more then you were needed in the Royal Knights. I'm glad that you are using your skills for the greater good.

Titania: Thank you.

A Support

Geoffrey: Titania, may I speak with you for a moment?

Titania: Of course Geoffrey. What is it?

Geoffrey: ...I wish to thank you for all you have done.

Titania: Huh? But, I haven't done anything.

Geoffrey: You had helped rescue Princess Crimea when I could not. You protected her along with Ike and your comrades. If you had not been there, if you had not made that decision you had, success might not have been made possible. For that, you have my thanks.

Titania: Thanks is not necessary...And besides, you have helped her greatly through this whole ordeal.

Geoffrey: Hmm?

Titania: You had given her hope. Knowing that you were alive helped her in the long run. Sure we gave her protection and our friendship, but you gave her something that none of us could have. I'm not sure she would be the same as she is now, if you were not with us.

Geoffrey: I...I see.

Titania: Oh? Do I see a small blush rising in the general's face? Happy to hear that princess Elincia was worried about you?

Geoffrey: Huh? What? N-no. Not at all.

Titania: Ha ha...Don't worry about it. You're secret's safe with me. (leaves)

Geoffrey: There is no secret Titania! Titania! ...Titania? Hold On!

* * *

Senea: Can you say short? Though looking at the orginal supports, they were all about the same length so I guess it's okay...Sorry about the late update. Getting into the old routine of school work and a small extra activity(which is archery this year :P) Luckily, i've got a laptop to call my own, so when ispiration does hit at three am i can write it down without begging for my sisters.

I might actually have something up my sleeve that might make some people happy. Not with this story but with something I'm thinking of. So opefully it will work out the way I want it to, with lots of people liking it as much and possibly more then these.

Review as always and tell me what you think. More requests are welcomed.


	7. Kieran Haar Support

Senea: Les gasp! An update! It can't be! Well...it is! FINALLY! Although I have been updating a little bit more. And a new story is up...Finally some progress!

This was an request by Holliegu, and I went with both of your suggestions with a serious and funny tone...so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hasn't change won't ever change deal with it

* * *

Kieran/Haar

C Support

Kieran: Ahhhh! What a beautiful day to be training. It would be only fit to use this time efficiently! Hyaaa! Shaaa!

Haar: Zzz...Zhmm? Wha? What's going on with all the ruckus?

Kieran: Haaa! Whooo!

Haar: Hey...Hey!

Kieran: GAHH!! Who dares surprises the great Kieran?!

Haar: Surprise? I was standing right here...

Kieran: Ha! It could've only been a Daein wyvern rider of great skill to have been able to ambush me! Well, now that the element of surprise has been lifted from you, I shall show you the true power of Crimea! Draw your weapon, cur!

Haar: Daein? Did you get an axe in your head? I'm not a Daein soldier. At least not anymore. I'm with you guys.

Kieran: The great Kieran does not fall for lies such as those you Daein scum!

Haar: Hey, airhead. Don't you remember in the last battle, I had to save you from those soldiers? You were yelling and swinging your axe around before one got you off your horse.

Kieran: Huh? Oh...Hmm...I do remember something of the sort to that. Hm...Oh! Ha...HAHAHAHA! Oh yes, I am quite the fool right now.

Haar: ...

Kieran: I, the great Kieran, make a full apology to you good sir. And I shall return such a good favour to you when the need arrives!

Haar: I don't think there's any ne—

Kieran: Alas! I must continue my training! Perhaps at another time, my friend. Haaaa! Hyaaa!

Haar: What an odd guy...Oh well, time to go back to sleep...Zzzz...

B Support

Kieran: Haar! Just the man I had wanted to see!

Haar: Zzz...

Kieran: Hm? What's this? Asleep on duty? This cannot be allowed! Ahem...HAAR! WAKE UP! LADY CRIMEA NEEDS YOU!

Haar: Huh? Who's doing all the yelling? Oh...It's you.

Kieran: Greetings Haar, wyvern rider! I have come to renew your ways into the Crimean army!

Haar: What are you—

Kieran: Alas! Daein seems to have trained you so poorly, making you waste about like you were before. That attitude is uncalled for in the duty of a Crimean Knight! Come now, comrade, I shall teach you the ways of a true knight!

Haar: Hang on one second...

Kieran: First! We must each do one thousand axe swings! Like so! One. Two. Three! Ha ha! Nothing beats sleep away then practice! Twenty-three! Twenty-four! Ha! Now, double time! Haa! Hoo!

Haar: ...Look, you've got to relax there, buddy. Or you might break something...or someone.

Kieran: Nonsense, Haar. Practicing like this only makes you stronger. Ninety-eight! Ninety-nine! GAH!

Haar: Whoa!

Kieran: ...

Haar: ...

Kieran: Well, that seems to happen quite often around that mark...

Haar: Often? You almost cleaved my head off!

Kieran: No one usually stands that close when I'm practicing...

Haar: I can see why.

Kieran: But the way you dodged it! Only a fine and well exprerienced soldier could have dodge my axe so quickly. There is no need for me to train you as a Crimean knight!

Haar: There wasn't a need to begin with.

Kieran: I am quite glad that you have joined our side ,wyvern rider. Or else I would have had to put an end to you myself if we had crossed steel on the battle field.

Haar: You could have tried little man.

A Support

Kieran: Ah Haar, relaxing once more I see.

Haar: Yaaawwnnn...? Oh, Kieran. What is it today?

Kieran: I still have yet to repay my debt to you. Would you like something? A drink, perhaps? Food? Nicer shade? A massage?

Haar: ...No, I'm fine thanks...

Kieran: There must be something you need that I may be able to help you with. And I swear as a Crimean kinght that I will do as you need me to.

Haar: You really are a handful...

Kieran: Huh? You say something?

Haar: Nothing...Have you always been with Crimea?

Kieran: Of couse! My loyalties lie with sweet lady Crimea and all of her people. If I had ever been with aother country I would punish myself until I had forgotten thouse dreadful memories!!

Haar: Heh, must be nice.

Kieran: Did you not feel loyalty to your country of Daein?

Haar: I was originally from Begnion and I went to Daein when my commander and I realized how corrupt the senators were. And when he died...it felt like there was no more reason to be there. Then his daughter is in this army and well...I wasn't ever really loyal to any country.

Kieran: That may be true but you were loyal to your commander and to yourself! If not to your country than to your beliefs you have to stay true to. That is the true power of a knight!

Haar: You know, that was probably the first thing you've said that's made sense, Knight of Crimea.

* * *

Senea: WHOOT! This one has been better than the last two I've made...I think. I've had the C and B support almost done for soooo long! And then i couldn't figure out the ending and then click! VIOLA! Thanks for the request, this one wa really fun to write! Haar might be off character but I think it kind of suits. Also, Kieran can wake him up faster than Jill :P

I'm still taking requests and will keep on writing until this really deep well dries up! I'm not tired, what are you talking about?

Review please, tell me what you think!


	8. Haar Ulki Support

Senea: Yikes. Been awhile everyone. Sorry. Anyways, heres the next addition to the supports and I hope you enjoy. And I've just updated two things and made another story in four hours! GO ME!!! HAHAHAHAHHAA!

Disclaimer: Why would I be making these thigns unless they were not part of something I don't own...or...something...

* * *

Haar/Ulki

C Support

Haar: Zzzz...

Ulki: ...Hm? Ah. So this is where that noise came from.

Haar: Huh? What? What's wrong there, boy? Hey come on now, what's got you all bothered.

Ulki: (appears)...

Haar: Oh. You...You're a laguz, right?

Ulki: Correct.

Haar: Then you might want to take your distance a bit further there. My wyvern might tear you in two.

Ulki: Ah. (moves back)...This better?

Haar: Yeah, just fine. Come on there, calm down. He isn't going to attack you. Relax. There you go.

Ulki: ...

Haar: ...Huh? What do you need from me?

Ulki: You're wyvern...He is quite exquiste.

Haar: Hmm? You think so?

Ulki: Besides us from the hawk tribe and the laguz in the dragon tribe, wyverns are next to our kin and are quite skilled in the ways of flight. Though I could not say that for your counterparts the Pegasus.

Haar: Yeah those horses aren't made for much but they sure can terrorize you if they're trianed properly.

Ulki: Indeed. We hawks stand away when there are more then we can handle.

Haar: Is that so?

Ulki: ...

Haar: What's your're name there, hawk?

Ulki: It's Ulki.

Haar: Well, Ulki, I'm Haar and this here is my partner, Heath. Come by anytime. Yawn...Not now though. Need a nap...ZZzzzz...

Ulki: What a odd fellow...

B Support

Ulke: Ah, Haar was it? And Heath the wyvern.

Haar: Zzzz...Gha, uh, what? What's gotten into you now there boy? Oh, Ulki.

Ulki: I'm sorry...(moves back) Is that better?

Haar: Yeah. Thanks. He's fine now.

Ulki: ...Does he not like me?

Haar: Nah. Just that when he was a little guy in Begnion. A whole flock of crows came in to terrorize us riders and manage to get where the small ones were. It scared Heath quite a bit so he's just cautious around bird laguz.

Ulki: ...I see...I'm sorry.

Haar: Not your fault for what those other guys did. And you joined this army so you can't be all bad.

Ulki: What those crows did...Should not have been done. No one should just go into a nursery and kill innocent babies.

Haar: Hey, don't get made now over what happened years ago. What was done was done. No point crying over spilled milk.

Ulki: ...

Haar: Hey Ulki, C'mere a sec.

Ulki: But...

Haar: Don't worry about it. Heath won't bite.

Ulki: (Moves closer)...AH!

Haar: Haha! One big lick for one big bird! Heath seems to have gotten over his fear. He likes you.

Ulki: It's so...sticky...Ugh...But, thank you.

A Support

Ulki: Haar.

Haar: Zuh? Erm...Oh. Ulki. You know, you find me a lot faster then Jill does.

Ulki: Of course. Your snoring I can hear anywhere in the camp.

Haar: Huh. No kidding. You laguz are really something else.

Ulki: I had heard that you came from Daein yet you treat laguz as if they were your partners...

Haar: I was from Begnion orginally and I always believed that whatever the Goddess made couldn't always be that bad. Besides, if I treated you any lesser, then how should I treat my fellow wyvern? We're both comrades in arms.

Ulki: Heh, it seems that not all beorc are as bad as they say as well.

Haar: Glad to hear you won't be scratching my face any time soon. Hm? What do you have there?

Ulki: This here is a delicacy from my land. It's a large herring glazed with a fruit and nut dress. I thought that perhaps I would share it with you and Heath. As a token of gratitude and friendship.

Haar: Yawn...I'm sure one little snack wouldn't hurt before taking another nap. Right, Heath?

* * *

Senea: It's short but long, huh. This one was kind of spur of the moment and well...sorry for oocness I didn't use any references, especially for Ulki. Can anyone guess where Haar's wyvern name came from. I got it a couple of weeks ago and it is FANTASTIC! Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think. Requests are always welcome!


End file.
